El camino de la destrucción
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: No importaba que planearan sus días para que fueran perfectos, para Francis nada iba a contar, su mente pertenecía a otro tiempo, absolutamente desligado del presente. Y aunque él lo desconociera, era un dolor de antaño el que revivía una y otra vez.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

¿Quién había comprado el disco de la versión original de _My fair lady_? Indudablemente no había sido él mismo, de haberlo hecho ya lo habría puesto antes. Francis sonrió con tristeza, al menos era bueno escuchar una última canción antes del fin, especialmente una tan simple y bella. Balanceó su cuerpo lejos de la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos levemente extendidos, casi caídos, como esperando que un par de manos misteriosas se apoderaran de él y lo acompañasen en un baile. Pero nada de ello ocurriría, él lo sabía bien, por lo que se limitó a mecerse de lado a lado, a través de la habitación en una danza solitaria.

 _I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night. And still have begged for more._

No había nada como la voz de Julie Andrews en un momento crítico. Por poco hasta le hacía sentirse dichoso. Como si no quisiera dejar este mundo. Feliz. Absoluta y plenamente feliz. Poco a poco sus ojos, escondidos tras los párpados, comenzaron a arderle y la tan familiar humedad que le continuaba se abrió paso en las esquinas. Ya no se molestaba en secar las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas. Esa etapa había quedado en el pasado. Ahora no valía la pena hacerlo, era inútil. Prefería dejar que su tristeza fluyera con libertad, al fin y al cabo era irreparable. Nada que hiciera o dijera podría cambiar algo.

 _I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things I've never done before_

Sin aviso alguno su llanto se intensificó. Francis miró a su alrededor en busca de un sofá, debía sentarse a pensar un rato y recordar lo que iba a hacer, de repente se le había olvidado la razón que lo había llevado a ese estado, estaba desorientado. Meneó la cabeza antes de llegar a volcar su cuerpo sobre la cómoda superficie que lo invitaba a descansar.

¿Qué importaba? Era ahora el momento, luego se arrepentiría.

Con el rostro aún mojado caminó hasta la ventana más cercana. Sus brazos estaban débiles, pero de todas formas hizo su mejor esfuerzo por abrir las persianas que alguien había trabado. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse quién lo hizo. Cuando por fin consiguió quitar la traba, no se encontró con el vidrio despejado, en su lugar había unos verdes barrotes que obstruían cualquier tipo de salida.

—No… —musitó Francis—. Debo saltar. ¿Cómo voy a saltar así?

Sus manos recorrieron lo largo de los barrotes mientras sus ojos se perdían en el exterior, añorando la caída en la que venía pensando hacía días. Entonces lo recordó. Todo había sido por Arthur, él era el único responsable de haberlo arruinado todo. A su mente acudieron las desgarradoras imágenes en movimiento que había presenciado cuando lo descubrió con un hombre en sus brazos. Le había dado los mejores años de su vida, y ahora había caído en el pozo sin retorno de los treinta, pero incluso así había permanecido a su lado sin chistar, sin soltar su mano. Mientras tanto a sus espaldas se había estado tejiendo una red de mentiras y palabras bellas que ocultaban verdades desagradables. No era poco lo que Francis había dejado pasar en su vida, los sacrificios que por Arthur estuvo dispuesto a hacer. Esa realidad era más de lo que Francis podía soportar.

Ahora no había salida ni saltos al vacío.

Se encogió sobre la alfombra, con las rodillas doloridas mientras las doblaba. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora, por qué Arthur no llegaba a casa? En su interior comenzó a crecer un anhelo por la destrucción. No era todos los días que sentía la necesidad de tomar entre sus manos algo que estaba en perfecto estado y estrujarlo, estrellarlo contra toda superficie que estuviera cerca, y sacudirlo por los aires. Quería sentir en su propio tacto cómo algo se iba degradando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una peor versión de lo que era antes. Se reconfortaba en esa sensación, junto con ella venía la capacidad de dirigirla a donde él lo decidiera y aniquilar lo que más gustase. Pero Francis no era un hombre que actuara por impulso, eso era un hecho. Excepto cuando se trataba de amor. Y era bien sabido por él que en el amor había tanto creación como destrucción de por medio. ¿Era acaso esto mismo lo que Arthur sentía cuando lo lastimaba?

En vista de que la ventana era un oportunidad perdida, dejó su lugar en la suavidad de la alfombra para apresurarse hasta el armario dando largas zancadas.

Toda su ropa estaba dentro. Desde sus trajes y camisas favoritas hasta sus calcetines predilectos, todos los zapatos en perfecto estado, los pantalones y remeras más casuales tampoco faltaban, los tres pares de pijama con la misma suavidad de todos los días. En uno de los cajones descansaban sus corbatas, correctamente dobladas, dentro de diminutas cajas transparentes. En el siguiente se encontraban enroscados sobre si mismos cada uno de los cinturones que poseía. Todo tenía su lugar, separado por tipo de prenda y éstas eran organizadas por color. Francis no solía ser tan minucioso con el orden estructural de ninguna otra cosa, pero su ropa era la excepción, para él representaba un pasatiempo el mantener sus prendas en tan pulcro estado. El caos del resto de la casa prefería dejarlo en manos de Arthur siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

En ese mismo instante se sorprendió a sí mismo descuidando a su pareja, ¡no había pensado en él en todo el día! Se preguntó en dónde podía estar, justo antes de dar un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, un regalo de aniversario. Eran las tres y cinco de la tarde, horario en que ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Acariciando su reloj con la yema del dedo distraídamente, Francis se reprochó el que él mismo no hubiera atendido a su propio trabajo esa mañana. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Probablemente. No era nada que no pudiera negociar con su jefa.

Sonrió para sí, y estaba a punto de buscar la cocina para prepararse algún aperitivo —porque recién ahora notaba que este lugar no era su casa en verdad—, pero algo sobre la mesa de noche llamó su atención. No era ni más ni menos que el disco original de _My fair lady_ , aquél que había estado añorando por tanto tiempo. No llevaba envoltorio ni moño, entonces no era un regalo de Arthur. O sí lo era y él lo había descubierto antes de tiempo. De cualquier manera lo iba a reproducir inmediatamente y luego lo devolvería a su lugar, desentendiéndose del asunto. Al abrir la caja descubrió que estaba vacía. Eso era algo que no esperaba. Pasmado, se preguntó qué podía haber pasado con su contenido.

Permaneció de pie allí mismo sin saber qué hacer durante el siguiente instante. Observó la mesa con inseguridad. Estaba desorientado, pero algo le decía que debía abrir el reproductor de música que había allí. Hizo caso a ese extraño llamado desde su interior. Entonces lo vio. Era el disco original de _My fair lady_ , ese que había sido grabado tiempo atrás por su adorada Julie Andrews. ¿Quizá Arthur lo había puesto allí par él?

Francis sonrió con dulzura y puso en reproducción su pieza preferida. Las notas comenzaron a sonar, la voz angelical del pasado, tan joven y fresca, le sacó un suspiro. Sus ojos se cerraron y Francis se deslizó con gráciles movimientos hasta el centro de la habitación para danzar consigo mismo.

 _I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night. And still have begged for more._

 _I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things I've never done before._

 _I'll never know what made it so exciting. Why all at once my heart took flight._

La pálida puerta de madera sonó con dos suaves golpeteos de educación antes de abrirse. Los ojos de Francis brillaron al encontrarse con la dama que le observaba desde el umbral. Su oscura melena le tocaba los hombros cuando inclinaba la cabeza para sonreír, y las facciones de su rostro se acentuaban aún más con las arrugas. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos dejaban relucir unas brillantes uñas pintadas de oscuro, que a la vez generaban un exquisito contraste con su larguísima falda color pastel. De pies a cabeza, ella era la epitome del buen gusto, algo que Francis sabía apreciar. Tras un último giro, extendió un brazo a ella en un gesto muy teatral para tomar su mano y besarla.

—¿A qué debo el honor? —le preguntó a la desconocida. A pesar de no saber siquiera su nombre, había algo en esa mujer que le inspiraba confianza, casi familiaridad.

—Buenos días, señor Bonnefoy. Veo que está de buen humor —señaló. Detrás suyo unos pasos se acercaron más y más—. Mire quién a venido.

La dama se hizo a un lado para dejar lugar a Arthur, que no tardó en entrar. En su mano llevaba un ramo de flores que extendió a Francis, en la otra había una bolsa que no dejaba ver nada interesante. Francis se sintió halagado y lo aceptó con un beso, a pesar de que hubiera algo extraño en su amado. La mujer les dejó a solas, explicando que tenía asuntos que atender y que también era mejor darles privacidad. Sólo entonces Francis se decidió a mencionarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Arthur? Se te ve... abrumado. Distinto.

El hombre escuchó sus palabras con una expresión en el rostro bastante calma, como si esas preguntas y suposiciones fueran algo usual. No contestó, Francis volvió a intentar.

—Si no hubiera pasado estos últimos diez años contigo, casi no te habría reconocido —soltó una suave risa y lo siguió hasta el sofá en el que había tomado asiento—. Lo que quiero decir es que... Es...

Lo miró a los ojos, pero por mucho que intentara impedirlo las ideas se le escapaban. Ya no sabía ni de qué estaba hablando. Sin embargo había algo realmente fuera de lo común en Arthur.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido en el rostro? —volvió a insistir—. Pareces un anciano.

Arthur apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza antes de contestar despreocupadamente.

—Me cayó ácido en la cara.

Francis se sintió palidecer, todo calor había dejado su cuerpo en un segundo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que sucedió? ¡Arthur, gracias a Dios estás vivo! —lo aferró en sus brazos sin dejar de hablar— ¿Cómo es que me vengo a enterar ahora? No puedes hacerme esto. ¿Qué pasaba si morías y yo no me enteraba? ¡No piensas en mí! Y no creas que no sé lo que hiciste... Sí, ahora lo sé. Lo recuerdo claramente. ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar ese hecho? ¡Te vi hace unos días, con ese otro hombre!

Mientras lo escuchaba, Arthur había estado intentando contener la risa, finalmente rodó los ojos y acarició sus brazos en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Francis... ¡Francis! Ya hablamos de esto, no tienes por qué volver a angustiarte.

Sus palabras no lograron calmar a su pareja, quien buscaba zafarse de sus caricias y le seguía recriminando sus actos de infidelidad.

—Sólo has silencio un minuto, Francis. Escucha. ¿Puedes escucharlo? —susurró.

Francis asintió con una renovada sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo tras unos instantes de silencio—. Es el disco original.

 _I only know when he began to dance with me, I could have danced, danced, danced all night._

Finalmente cedió y se acomodó entre sus brazos para continuar escuchando junto a Arthur los pocos segundos que quedaban, hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

—Hay algo que quiero que veas —anunció Arthur, a lo que Francis se deslizó hasta sentarse en el sofá.

Apoyó sobre su regazo la bolsa que había traído y buscó dentro de ella.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —exclamó Francis—. Juraría que no tenías esto cuando llegaste.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —le preguntó mientras revolvía el misterioso contenido.

—Pues... Pues acabas de sentarte. Estoy seguro de que ahora planeas darme un beso.

Arthur accedió complacido y lo besó en los labios.

—No es que no me gustes —dijo Francis—, pero debes considerar usar algo para los labios. Pareciera que tienes arrugas.

—Los tuyos no están mucho mejor.

Hizo la bolsa a un lado y extendió en el aire un suéter a medio acabar, de un púrpura tan vivo que todo color a su alrededor parecía opacarse ante su presencia.

—¡Es bellísimo! No parece real.

 _Como tú_ , quiso decir Arthur. Pero por mucho tiempo que pasara seguía siendo él mismo y había hábitos que no cambiaban, eso incluía no ser abiertamente honesto acerca de sus sentimientos.

—Es para ti —explicó—. Pero antes debo acabarlo.

—¿Lo puedo sostener un poco antes de que continúes?

Arthur dudó antes de decidirse y sonrió para luego entregárselo. Mientras Francis lo recorría con los dedos y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con devoción, se encargó de poner en orden el ovillo de lana. Comenzó a oír un llanto ahogado y entonces levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del otro hundido en la prenda.

—Ojalá siempre pudiera ser así, ¿sabes? —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Es que no me amabas lo suficiente? Tenemos que hablar del asunto, lo sé... Pero entiende que yo no puedo seguir. No quiero. Sólo quiero... He estado deseando saltar por la ventana en estos últimos días.

Arthur se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Ya lo sé. Sé de tu dolor. Pero se irá. Ven, ven aquí.

Nuevamente Francis rechazó su afecto, en su lugar siguió con el rostro oculto en el suéter. En vista de la situación, Arthur optó por una nueva distracción, caminó hasta el florero en el que Francis colocaba los ramos que le traía cada día, y tomó una rosa. Se inclinó sobre él con cuidado y con los pétalos le acarició los dedos. Al cabo de unos segundos levanto la vista.

—¿Eso lo has traído tú? —inquirió al ver la flor—. ¿Desde cuando eres tan atento?

—Nunca están de más en una habitación.

Francis la tomó y sintió su aroma, sin prestar atención a qué habitación era en la que estaba. En su distracción tampoco notó cuando Arthur se apartó para poner en el reproductor su canción preferida. Nuevamente se vio sorprendido por el disco que había añorado. Nuevamente Arthur dijo que sí, él se lo había comprado. Aunque rechazó su propuesta de baile, ya que la cadera le había estado haciendo pasar un mal tiempo últimamente. Sólo en la cabeza de Francis ellos seguían en sus treinta años.

Lo observó bailar desde el sofá, como ya había hecho todos los días anteriores durante sus visitas. No importaba lo mucho que repitiera sus acciones, nunca iban a cansarle. Sacó de su bolsa una revista Vogue Paris. No iba a ser la primera vez que la viera, por supuesto. Después de unas ocasiones Arthur había aprendido que no debía mostrarle los números nuevos, el cambio en la moda según la época lo confundía. Lo irónico era que Francis nunca miraba la fecha, sino que ponía toda su atención en el contenido.

Ya habían pasado veintisiete años desde el día en que inexplicablemente se descompuso, razón principal por la cual no se le permitían espejos. Desde entonces las lagunas habían comenzado, rápidamente fueron en aumento hasta que Francis fue incapaz de alojar nuevos recuerdos en su memoria. Tan sólo podía sentir sensaciones de familiaridad y procedimientos técnicos que nunca sabía como había llegado a adquirir, cada día veía a su doctora y aunque no la reconociera dentro suyo podía confiar en ella. A pesar de que ya no viviera en casa, poseía un instinto que lo guiaba por las habitaciones que diariamente recorría en el asilo.

La última época que habían vivido antes del incidente, aquella que Francis recordaba vagamente y con inexactitud, fue algo que Arthur jamás se pudo perdonar. Era sabido que lo había engañado con otro hombre y que al descubrirlo la vida de Francis dio un vuelco. A pesar de haber atentado contra su propia vida, había sido capaz de superarlo y reconstruir su matrimonio. Sin embargo, una vez que las lagunas en su memoria aparecieron ya no hubo caso. El proceso que tan largo les había resultado, todas las dificultades superadas y el esfuerzo entre ambos por recuperar lo que una vez habían tenido, desapareció de su mente. Nada de ello había sucedido para Francis, tal como si hubiera quedado atrapado en un episodio pasado de su vida, el más duro de ella, y estaba condenado a repetirlo una y otra vez sin descanso. Por un buen tiempo Arthur se creyó capaz de controlar la situación por ambos, pero los hechos le demostraron lo contrario y se vio obligado a dejar la salud de Francis en manos de expertos, pero eso no había significado que debiera alejarse de su lado. Por el contrario, las puertas del establecimiento le estaban abiertas siempre y cuando Francis no rechazara su entrada.

Arthur se sobresaltó cuando un par de brazos le rodearon el torso. Sonrió cuando la mejilla de Francis hizo contacto con su hombro.

—Llegaste a casa temprano —murmuró con pereza.

—Así es. Te he traído la revista.

—Puedo verla después.

Permanecieron así unos segundos más, hasta que Arthur le hizo su lugar para que se sentara cómodamente a su lado. Pero Francis actuó rápido y se colocó sobre sus débiles piernas, muy para su pesar. Se quejó del dolor a regañadientes, mas no lo quitó de su falda. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, guardando ese momento en su memoria.


End file.
